


A Bewitching Night

by Ohlittlelovely



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Happy Halloween, Haunted Houses, I Tried, Scary Clowns, Trapped In A Closet, harry potter costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlittlelovely/pseuds/Ohlittlelovely
Summary: Rey and Ben are coworkers/best friends, they decide to go to a haunted house with their group of friends and chaos ensues.  There will be fear, there will be clowns, there will be sex (not with the clowns)





	A Bewitching Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/gifts).

> ENJOY!!

“We should go to the Fright Fest Haunted House!” Rey only half listened, letting her mind wander as Poe and Finn discussed what they were planning on doing for Halloween. 

Rey had never been a fan of the whole Halloween scene. Sure, she understood the fun of it, it was make believe. A night of fantasy and fun, but as a child Rey never had the opportunity. Living with Plutt meant work, even on the days kids were supposed to be out enjoying being kids.

“Hello, Earth to Rey.” Poe waved his hand in front of Rey.

“Oh- Fuck um sorry. What’s up?” She stuttered as she tried to blink away the confusion.

“The group is planning on going to a Haunted House for Halloween, you want to come with?” Finn smiled as he asked.

“Do I have to wear a costume?”

“Yes.” Poe replied with a smirk, “we are thinking of doing a theme. Probably Harry Potter.”  
\------------------

Why in the world had she decided to agree to the haunted house? 

She stood at the door of her friends house, a feeling of unease settling over her. Rey tugged at the skirt of her almost too short Slytherin uniform costume, feeling like a fool in stockings.  
In the back of her mind she knew why she had agreed to go along tonight - longing for some semblance of normalcy even if it came years too late. So there she stood, willing herself to find the courage to knock on the door and get over her fear of looking foolish to the group of friends she had grown to love. Sure, they felt like the closest thing she would have to a family, but still the fear that she had somehow messed up Halloween weighed on her. .

She was tempted to call Ben. He was the glue that had held her in place in the group, though it had been Finn that introduced her to their coworkers on her first day. Ben, the companies other I.T. person, had been the one that she had an instant connection with - it felt like they spoke the same language. If she was being honest, she had a bit of a crush on him. She thinks back to the costume she had definitely not picked out with him in mind.She had to remind herself she wasn’t standing outside of Ben’s house for just him. She was there for Finn, Rose, Poe, Phasma, and even Hux, who had in the past few months grown into her pseudo family and filled the void she had carried deep within her. 

A part of her was curious, she had been wanting to ask him if he felt it too, but there was always something that stopped her before she gained the courage. Usually that something came in the form of their friends. Her thoughts were brought back to the reality of the door in front of her, and the feeling in her gut when she heard a cough behind her.

“You gonna go inside, or stand there and wait for it to magically open?”

Her stomach did a little flip. Ben. Solo. Standing there. Busting out of an all black ensemble, of fucking course. 

“What are you wearing? We are supposed to be Harry Potter themed.” She remarked, exasperated.

“I’m an Auror, sweetheart, gotta catch all those Dark Magic users.” He winks at her. 

Fucking WINKS at her, and her tongue feels thick in her mouth as she forces herself to shake away the shock, “Why aren’t you inside, of, you know, your house?”

He laughs, “I saw you standing out here and decided to sneak around and be an asshole.”

She rolls her eyes, reaching for the door. “Fuck off.”  
\-------  
There they stood, dressed in various Harry Potter themed costumes, surrounded by dozens of people waiting to have ‘The Fright of Their Lives.’ 

“I’m sure it’ll all be a-okay,” Poe smiled as patted her head, before bringing her into friendly hug. The sound of screams permeated the air, a fog from machines licked across their ankles as they stood in the line.  
Rey could see out of the corner of her eye that Ben was staring at them. 

“Yes, up until she sees a fucking clown. I’m pretty sure IT could still make her cry.”

Rey pulled her body away from Poe, allowing her hazel eyes to take in Ben’s tall, beautiful form. Everyone knew she was terrified of clowns, how dare he bring this up now?

“Why would you even think to bring that up?! Oh my god, what if there are clowns in there!?” She whined as Ben pulled her away from Poe’s grasp and into a hug. 

“I got you, no painted asshole is gonna get my best friend!” he declared with a haughty laugh, “I’ll expecto patronum them away!” 

“You two should just fuck and get it over with,” Phasma groans, seeming to be suddenly annoyed by the interaction.

Ben released her from their embrace while Phasma smirked, maintaining eye contact with Ben. Daring him to say something before flicking her eyes to Rey, taunting eyes trying to make her deny it. She felt a blush creeping up her chest and heating her cheeks, the words of denial caught just there in her throat. All eyes were on them. Nausea pulsed through her stomach.

“Wishful thinking Phas? Don’t project your sexual desire for me onto Rey.” Ben joked back, running his hands down his body.

“I’ll be right back.” She announced

Rey turned on her heel and made a beeline to the snack-shack, willing herself to take the breaths her body needed to survive. Why couldn't she say anything? She just stood there like a fish out of water. She closed her eyes, but behind her lids was the image of Ben Solo naked in her bed.  
Breathe. Breathe.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Poe standing before her.

“You okay? Phasma being kind of an ass, but don’t worry. She just knows- I mean.. Whatcha doing over here?”

“Oh! Yeah,” She gave him her best smile, “Thanks for checking on me, just wanted to grab a cotton candy or something. We still have like half an hour in that line.”

“We should get enough for the group,” he declared as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

They reapproach the group with arms full of snacks, the line only having moved a few feet. Rey squeezed into the line, her body pressed ever so slightly into the side of Ben. The conversation had moved on from them, and she was now listening as Ben and Phasma had a lively chat about the “level of scary” this house was expected to bring.

“They make us sign a consent, Phas! That’s gotta mean something!”

“Sweet Benny-poo, that’s so pussies like you won’t sue when they shit themselves.” 

“I’m not scared, Phas. Just concerned for the rest of the group.”

“Sounds like someone is projecting.” Phas sang out mockingly.

“Shut up,” Ben grumbled, letting his hands fall to the side, grazing her own hand.

He turned his head, meeting her eyes. He raised his eyebrow, a silent question of her own status. She simply smiled and nodded before offering him a bite of her cotton candy.  
Rey zoned out, staring at the people waiting in the line,as well as the people walking around the area. Halloween was for dressing up and being someone else. Tonight decided she would be someone else this Halloween. She already had the skirt, and as Rose described them, “Fuck Me Heels” on. She was going to seduce Ben Solo. As long as a killer clown didn't get to her first.  
She can feel herself literally gulp when they approach the entrance.

“How many?” the attendant asks.

“Uh-seven,” Rose answers, as she is standing at the front of the group.

“Excellent, tickets please?” They pass over their papers nervously. “Great, good luck. Try not to die.”

She can hear the demon laugh of a clown in the distance, and is that… carnival music?! She falters at the entrance, her body frozen in fear. This is how I die, she thinks to herself, when a hand grabs her own and laces their fingers in between hers. She looks to her hand and up to the person attached, Ben.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I won’t let any clowns get you.” He smirked as he pulled out a wand from inside his suit.

\------  
She’s not sure if her heart is beating fast because the house is truly scary, or if Ben’s hand in hers has turned her into a teenager with no control. If she was honest with herself it was the latter, seeing as how every time she closed her eyes all she could do was picture Ben naked on her bed.She refocuses on the events unfolding in front of her. They are in the first section, it seems to be modeled after an Annabelle theme. Dolls and ouija boards strewn about, the lights tinted Red and voices whispering as they walk through. She's fine, this is fine, nothing crazy.  
She’s as confident as she can be while being scared, that is until a hand reaches out from between the bars of the crib she is passing. The hand tugs at her skirt and she cant help but scream in shock.

“WHAT THE FUCK!! THEY TOUCH YOU!?!”

Phasma was laughing ahead of her, “You signed a waiver for a reason, love. Did you read it before you signed?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you all!” Poe declares triumphantly, taking the lead of the group.

Rey, on the other hand, strategically placed herself in the middle of the group, surrounding herself with the familiarity of her friends. She held her arms tightly against her body, hugging herself, trying to make her body as small as possible. They continued down the dark bloodied hallway toward the next section.  
She could feel her pulse quicken at the realization that the hallway was narrowing. The group was being funneled to the next point, each of then having to soon walk in a single file line. The fog that had once been light was becoming more dense, making it hard for her to see the ground at her feet. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,” she grumbled to herself, “and here I thought I would do okay.” 

They found themselves at the door of another area of the house finally, and Poe opened it to reveal a room of mirrors. As they entered one at a time Rey realized it was, in fact, a mirror maze. When Hux made his way into the room last, the door slammed behind and the lights shut off, leaving the group in full darkness.  
She reached out for Ben, who she knew was behind her, to find his hand already being held out for her to grab. She sighed in relief knowing she was for the moment safe, that is until she heard Phasma scream.

“PHAS?!” “Phasma!?” They all yelled out before black lights clicked on. 

Rey looked around for their friend, watching as everyone else's heads turned trying to find her.

“We told you to try not to die,” a sinister voice rang out above them, “good luck making your way through.”

“What the actual fuck?! FIRST THEY GRAB AT YOU AND THEN THEY TAKE YOU!?!” Rey knew she was panicking, but she could not for the life of her control the volume of her voice.

“Okay-okay. Let's just calm down.” Poe took charge, eyes focused on her as he reached for Finn’s hand, “let’s all just hold hands and work our way through the maze. That way no one else can be taken. Okay?”

Rey reaches for Rose’s hand with her left hand, keeping a tight grip on Ben with her right. Hux refuses to hold anyone's hand, claiming he was not scared of the house and just wanted to get out, as he moved to the front of the group to become their new leader.  
They can see the light at the end of the proverbial tunnel when they reach a door. They push their way through - when the sounds of laughter hit her like a truck. Carnival music fills the space, and bright magical lights cover the surrounding area. 

“Rey.” She looks at Ben, eyes filled with worry.

“Reeeeeyyyy,” an unfamiliar voice calls, taunting her. A dark laugh follows her name, followed by the sound of children screaming. 

She sees movement out of the corner of her eye. Is that a fucking clown? Her body is moving before her brain has a chance to catch up, she has to get out of here. NOW.  
\-----  
She sees red as a clown pops out, reaching for her, her body moving on pure autopilot as she shoves the painted virtue as hard as she physically can away from her. Their body crashes into the wall behind them. 

“Rey,” Ben catches up to her quickly, “I’m here. I got you. Let’s go this way.”

Rey lets Ben guide her out of the area that Rey would call absolute hell. She bends over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. The world slowly comes back into focus, as she is no longer blinded by fear and instinct.  
She finally realizes she is no longer with her group, but simply in a separate section with Ben.

“W-where is everyone?” she whimpers, knowing they were separated because of her panic.

“I lost them going after you, there seemed to be multiple exits from there.” He explained, cupping her face, “Are you okay?”

She doesn't mean to cry, but she is suddenly overwhelmed by emotion, “ho-how did they know MY name!?” 

“My guess is Phasma.”

“Such - an - arsehole,” she speaks between gasps.

“Reeeeeeyyyyy,” the voice laughed.

Ice rushed through her veins as she realized the fucking clown had followed them. She was going to KILL Phasma for this.  
Ben is the one to run first this time, hand grabbing her own before rushing her away from the terrible noise that is the clown. He lets his free hand graze the walls, feeling for something. Her attention is drawn away from him when the sound of a chainsaw starts up behind them - it’s loud and close.

“Finally!” She hears Ben exclaim, before her body is jerked into a small dark closet. 

\---  
“It’s dark in here,” Rey whispers.

“Hush,” he snaps quietly, placing something in her hand- a wand, “It lights up.”

She flips the tiny switch on the side of the wand, trying to focus her attention on the light. Avoiding the sound of the man calling out her name and laughing just beyond the door. Her breathing begins to settle when the voice disappears and is replaced by new screams and laughter of other guests.  
She stood there, heartbeat slowing, suddenly hyper-aware that she was alone with Ben in a closet. Her fight-or-flight still rocking her body, but there was something else. Something vaguely dirty she felt creeping into her chest. She was just horrified to her very core - and now she was turned on?  
Maybe it was the new found proximity to Ben, or perhaps it was the left over adrenaline as the fear begins to dissipate from her. Rey knows she is staring at her best friend, but it's dark and he probably wouldn't be able to see the lust that she knows is in her eyes.  
Her pulse quickens thinking about Ben taking her right there, or anywhere really, but her body is aching for him now.

“Can I have my wand back?” his voice interrupts her impure thoughts.

“What?” 

“My wand, I want to look around.”

Another flash of filth intrudes her thoughts. She looks up to her best friend, who is so close she can feel his breath on her face, and she meets his eyes before promptly dropping the wand to the floor, causing an upset growl to escape Ben’s lips.

“Rey, that was just uncalled for, and now ONE of us has to pick it up.”

She can tell he’s trying to hold back his anger. She pulls some sort of confidence from her outfit, reminding herself the time is now. She has to be brave if she was going to seduce Ben Solo. Rey smirks, pressing her body up against him, anchoring her motions with a hand staying on him to support her descent to the wand on the ground. She picks up his wand from the front of his shoes before sliding back up. She meets his eyes once more as he takes hold of her shoulders, squeezing roughly, before stepping back ever so slightly to put an arms length between them.

She can hear his breath had quickened ever so slightly, “Rey, please don't do that again,” he requests, a noticeable quiver in his voice.

“Or what, Ben?” she decides to play coy, “You said you wanted your wand.. I grabbed the wand. Unless you meant… Nevermind.” 

She stood there, maintaining eye contact the best she could in the darkness, grip tight on the wand illuminating the space between them. In a certain sense she was trapped by the fear of leaving, but at the same time terrified by what she is deciding to do. But now she was standing in a closet inches from her best friend, the man she dreamed about, horny as hell. 

“I can give you what you want,” something wicked was in his tone as he replied.

A soft moan escaped her mouth. She hadn't been expecting that response. He was playing the game back and he was already winning. Of course he would like this game, the question, however, was whether or not she was going to tease him back. She took a step closer to him, pressing the wand into his chest.  
Ben took the wand, placing it on a shelf to his right, illuminating the room more openly, “Thank you.”  
She kept her hand on his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his costume beneath the tips of her fingers. Rey danced her fingers down his shirt feeling him shift under her touch. She felt in control, adding her other hand to the equation, reaching for the buckle of his belt. A smile formed on her lips when she heard him exhale slowly, knowing his centering exercises well. She is doing something to him, and pride swells in her belly and it makes her brave...

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

His places his hands on either side of her face. He stares at her, and she knows he is waiting for her to change her mind. She will not. Please. He slowly leans down, his breath tickles her face before he presses his lips softly against hers. It lasts only for a moment before he kisses her again. She presses up to him, giving him permission to deepen the kiss when she parts her lips. He takes her lead, pulling her lower lip in between his own - softly sucking on it - tasting her.  
She lets one of her hands snake up his body, feeling his muscles tighten as she grazed past them before landing in his raven locks, pulling his head toward her and further deepening the kiss. Her other hand worked at the belt and button of his pants, trying her best to get to what she desired most in that moment.. His breath hitched when her hand finally pushed down his pants ever so slightly, touching the skin just above the band of his underwear. She pressed her fingers into the flesh at his hip bone before caressing across the skin above the band.

She hummed as he groaned into her mouth at her touch. She pushed her hand down into the band of his underwear, reaching for him. He bit at her lip before breaking their kiss, mouth latching to the spot where her neck and collarbone met, sucking bruises into the tender flesh. Growing more confident with each of his reactions, she took hold of him. Ben moans when she frees his cock from the confines of his boxers and begins to move her hands to slowly stroke him. 

“Please,” she hears him sigh into her skin.

“My Ben.” His name escaped her lips like a prayer.  
\------  
“My Rey, my sweet beautiful Rey,” he whispers against her lips before pulling her in for another passionate kiss. His hands fell to her waist, pulling her body tighter against him. Guiding her body to press her back into the wall behind her, he grabbed at her ass under her skirt, lifting her to slide her further up against the wall. Instinctively she wrapped her arms and legs around him, her wet heat pressed against his hips.  
She gasps when he moves one hand to work at the buttons of her top, unbuttoning them slowly before pushing the fabric back before bending to kiss at her breast. 

“I need you, Ben. Please. I need you.” She moans, rolling her hips into him, tightening her legs around him, trying to get some sort of friction. 

“Rey, patience, sweetheart,” Ben laughs as he kisses up her chest before pressing a soft kiss onto the shell of her ear. 

His fingers tease across her inner thigh before slipping a single digit into her hot core. He groans into the crook of her neck, gently nipping at her skin, pumping into her.

“Ben. Please, I need you in me. Don’t tease me, I’ve waited so long.” she cries out, begging him.

He pulls his hand away from her core, “shh baby. I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

He pulls a condom from his wallet, covering himself with the thin latex, before he aligns his cock with her dripping entrance, tip pushing in ever so slightly. He has to hold back as his hips instinctively try to thrust deeper into her. 

“Is this okay?” he waits for her to nod before pushing himself further, until he is completely bottomed out. 

His body was on fire, he felt completely encompassed by her, moaning into the crook of her neck.

“Ben.” He loves the way she says his name.

“Just like that, Rey. Say my name.” He begged. 

“Oh god,” she mewled, her fingers grasping at the dark locks at the back of his head, “You feel so good inside of me!” 

Her hips met each of his thrusts, and Ben groaned into her neck, slowly thrusting into her, “You feel so wonderful around me.” 

He felt her hand snake in between them, but stopped her before her fingers could touch herself, “Don't. Let me take care of you.”

Ben was normally the kind of man that loved telling his partner to touch themselves as he ruts into them. He gets pleasure in working a woman through her own orgasms over and over again. Tonight, he knows, should have been no different - except this was Rey. He smiled when Rey groaned in frustration. It was selfish, but he wanted to be the one to fully bring her over the edge.

“Ben! Closet sex is meant to be fast and rough and dirty,” Rey moaned, “this is slowwww.”

“Mmmm,” Ben kissed up her neck, “Yes, but it is so wonderfully slow. I want you to remember every moment of this.”  
He slides his thumb over the sensitive nub between her legs. Her hips slam into his own, surprising him and slightly knocking the breath out of him.

“I want- to make you- cum myself.”

Circling his thumb across her once more, he begins to bury himself deep into her with each thrust,. He groans at the feeling of her clenching around him. He knew it meant he was hitting all the right spots. Her hips move with him, nails digging into the muscles of his back. He basks in each of her movements, wanting to see her through every bit of pleasure. 

“Please, please make me cum.” She’s begging at him and he is forced to do as she wishes when she begs again, “Please Ben. Harder please.”

It was almost too much for him as he relishes in her heat surrounding him. He needs her to cum, now. His hand slips between them once more, grazing his thumb over her clit causing a desperate gasp to escape her lips. Between his relentless pace and the constant stimulation he is now providing her.

“Is this what you needed?” 

She nods and gasps into his ear  
She tangles her hands into his hair, pulling gently as she cries out clenching hard around him as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. Quickening his pace, chasing his own climax moving fast. He doesn’t give her time to come down and when he feels a second orgasm pulse around his cock he is done for. He howls her name as he cums, pulling her body flush with his own.

“That was..”

“Amazing.” She finishes for him as he slowly pulls out of her.   
He holds onto her as her feet touch the ground. He watches as she begins to smooth out her skirt and re-button her blouse. He removes the condom, tying it off and placing it in the pocket of his jacket before readjusting himself back into his pants.

"Ben...? Is it safe to say you.... like me too?"

"Oh, Sunshine. I've been in love with you since I met you." He laughs as he pulls her into him, peppering soft kisses across her face.

"I love you too, Ben."

“So, we better go back out there and face the clown, huh?” He teases, grabbing her hand and the wand from the shelf.

“Suddenly I’m not so scared,” a total lie he knew, but he laughed all the same.

They finally made it out of the maze, finding the rest of the group. The evidence of the closet tryst must be apparent in their body language. The second Phasma sees them she turns to the group and loudly declares she was right. 

“Finally! My plan worked." A wicked grin erupted across her face "They just needed to fuck and get over it!”


End file.
